Dolor
by Mr.Fluff-Esponjoso
Summary: Segunda historia, espero y les guste.


**Segunda historia para el reto de Songfic. Espero les guste y lo mismo, que los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen son de su respectivo dueño. Una disculpa por adelantado por las faltas ortográficas y les dejo leer.**

* * *

 **Dolor.**

En la antigüedad a las personas obesas se les decía de una forma peculiar. Ellos generalmente eran la burla de todo el pueblo y eso no fue la excepción para un muchacho llamado Toris Laurinaitis.

Cuando era niño el pobre sufría de sobrepeso, sino era suficiente humillación ser llamado por ese apodo también tenía que sufrir la desgracia de ser golpeado y avergonzado por los demás en público, sobre todo por culpa de un niño rubio de cabellos rubios y ojos zafiro. Su nombre Alfred F. Jones quien se metía con Toris cada que podía.

Siempre era lo mismo, lo llamaba por su apodo, lo empujaba, lo golpeaba o incluso lo dejaba desnudo cuando este se bañaba en el riachuelo. No había un solo momento en que no sufriera pero esto llego a su fin un día en que por una broma realmente pesada por parte de Alfred, la casa donde vivía Toris se incendió y la familia del pequeño quedo atrapada dentro. Sólo él pudo salvarse pero su rostro quedo gravemente herido, el pequeño obtuvo una cicatriz enorme que dividía su cara en dos. Toris lo sabía, quien mato a su familia fue Alfred, el odio comenzó a consumir su alma y la venganza se grabó en su corazón.

Él pequeño niño con cara desfigurada fue llevado con un pariente lejano, Alfred lo vio partir y Toris le dedico una cara de odio a morir que el rubio nunca olvidaría hasta el final de su existencia.

Muchos años pasaron y Toris creció, adelgazo, su inteligencia aumento pero su rostro aún estaba desfigurado por la mitad, por lo que solía ocultar la mitad de su rostro con su largo cabello. No fue sorpresa que él se convirtiera en un genio en cualquier cosa que hiciera, después de todo, tenía que distraerse para no recordar los gritos desgarradores de su familia siendo carbonizada.

Un día viajo de regreso a su pueblo natal, solo para visitar la tumba de sus padres pensando tal vez, que Alfred se había largado del pueblo sintiéndose culpable por lo que hizo. Grave error, lo primero que vio al llegar fue a él y algo dentro de Toris se rompió. La poca cordura que le quedaba termino por romperse.

Esa noche en el bar del pueblo, Toris se acercó con calma y le invito de beber fingiendo que el pasado que no conocía a Alfred, después de todo el rubio parecía no recordarle.

Después de varias horas Alfred estaba ebrio y se balancea por delante de Toris por culpa de su ebriedad, él ahora hombre miraba como su antiguo enemigo reía y no podía imaginar lo que le esperaba.

-Alfred ¿Recuerdas al niño obeso que solías molestar cuando eras niño? – Pregunto Toris con calma.

-¿Cómo olvidar a ese imbécil? ¡Su cara era épica cuando lloraba! Lástima que su familia murió por un accidente y se tuvo que ir del pueblo, me quede sin diversión – Confeso Alfred en su estado de ebriedad.

-Ya veo… - Toris apretó los labios y con una mano ayudo al rubio a caminar.

-Gracias – Agradeció sin saber el verdadero propósito de aquel misterioso hombre de cabellera castaña larga.

-No deberías de agradecerme – Comenzó a caminar con el rubio apoyado de su hombro.

Pronto pasaron la casa de Alfred y cuando este último se dio cuenta, ya estaban dentro de una torre del viejo campanario abandonado del pueblo.

-¡¿Qué demonios hago aquí?! – Pregunto molesto pero su ebriedad y enojo se esfumaron al ver a Toris.

-A los niños obesos se les dice de una forma muy peculiar en este país, ¿No es así Alfred? – Toris descubrió su rostro mostrando su horrenda cicatriz.

-T-Tú – Alfred retrocedió y cayo sentado en el primer escalón.

-¿Cómo se nos dice Alfred? – Saco una daga larga que tenía atada a su cintura.

-Fue… ¡Fue un accidente! – Se levantó con dificultad y subió un escalón de espaldas totalmente nervioso.

-¡¿CÓMO SE NOS DICE ALFRED?! – Grito exigiendo mirándole con odio.

-Humpty Dumpty – Susurro el rubio aterrado por primera vez.

-Correcto, ahora corre Humpty – Dijo lanzándose contra él mientras Alfred no dudo en correr por su vida subiendo las viejas escaleras del campanario.

- **Humpty Dumpty al muro trepó** – Comenzó a recitar Toris totalmente ido en sed de venganza y odio, sin detenerse ningún momento de seguir a Alfred, a quien encontró al final de la torre sin escapatoria.

-¡Piedad! – Grito temiendo por su vida por primera vez.

Cosa que no conseguiría por lo que comenzó a pelear como podía contra Toris quien era más rápido y tenía mejores reflejos para esquivar al no haber bebido, algo que no pasaba con su contrincante quien estaba aún demasiado mareado. Y como si el cielo estuviera listo para juzgar, comenzó a llover, rayos y relámpagos surcaban por las negruzcas nubes.

- **Humpty Dumpty** – Volvió a recitar Toris al tener a Alfred en el filo de la torre - **Al suelo cayó** – Susurro en su oído tirándole con todas su fuerzas sin ser necesario el tener que apuñalarle.

Alfred lo último que pudo ver fue la sonrisa y cara desfigurada de Toris, quien estaba más que feliz al verlo caer desde esa gran altura.

Primero un trueno surco el cielo y después se escuchó el gran crack de algo rompiéndose.

Toris abandono el lugar, no hubo testigos, muchos del pueblo gritaron de terror y cuando quisieron buscar un culpable, este ya se encontraba a miles de kilómetros.

- **Ni los caballos ni hombres del rey** – Toris seguía recitando la rima para su propio gusto - **Pudieron a Humpty ya recomponer** – Sonrió con lo último, no podría nunca regresar a su pueblo natal pero no importaba su venganza estaba completa.

Varios años más tarde, el viejo Toris recitaba aun esas rimas maliciosas que un día su nieta escucho curiosa.

-Abuelito ¿Qué es lo que dices? – Pregunto curiosa.

-Una vieja rima ¿Te la digo? –Toris miro con calma a su nieta sonriendo de medio lado.

-Si – Pidió la niña con calma.

-Muy bien, escucha atentamente – Le pidió el anciano a su nieta.

 **Humpty Dumpty al muro trepó**

 **Humpty Dumpty** **al suelo cayó**

 **Ni los caballos ni hombres del rey**

 **Pudieron a Humpty ya recomponer**

Termino de recitar y la niña feliz, comenzó a cantar las mismas frases que su abuelito le enseño, incluso fue capaz de crear una canción pequeña con esas rimas, rimas que hasta la época actual los niños repiten sin saber lo que esconde esa canción tan maligna.


End file.
